


The Greatest Battle of Her Life

by Advat



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:58:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6702067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Advat/pseuds/Advat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neo made a mistake, but that mistake would lead to her greatest victory yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Greatest Battle of Her Life

As the girl (Trudy? Ruby? Something like that.) reached up, she realised that she may have miscalculated slightly. When her parasol began to expand, she knew that she had definitely miscalculated.

Neo let out a gasp, mismatched eyes widening with shock, as it caught the air, pulling her along. It was too late to let go, as she would just lose balance and plummet to her death. Her only hope was to hold on for dear life.

As she flew away on the wind, she heard Roman call out her name in a fearful tone. That girl was going to be stabbed so much! She had only just got Roman back!

\-----

She was approaching Beacon when she spotted a very blonde-haired figure punching grimm to death. That looked like fun, but more importantly, it gave her an opportunity. She had picked up a pistol from one of the airship's guards, and now she had a perfect opportunity to use it.

Obviously, she wasn't just going to shoot at Yang. That would be boring! She was going to drop the pistol on her from the skies. Her victim would never see it coming! No one expects to be attacked by someone floating above them using a parasol!

She grinned, and took aim. She tilted slightly, drifting into position, and... dropped the pistol. She watched it plummet to the ground, staying on target.

It hit!

Oh. It hit Yang's right arm with so much force that the limb actually came off. That was unexpected. Ah well, the plan wasn't a complete write-off. It was more of a left-off.

Her grin widened.

**Author's Note:**

> We should just be glad that this isn't what happened in the show. That would just be embarassing.
> 
> Also, this is my first fanfiction. I would be extremely grateful for any advice on what I could improve, and, if you notice any errors in spelling or grammar, I'll be more than happy to fix them.


End file.
